jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Bratstvo Svobodii
The Bratstvo Svobodii was a secret society whose main goal was the preservation of individual freedom wherever possible.The name meant "Freedom's Brotherhood." History The Brotherhood was founded in 238 BBY by the Chyornov Family of Alderaan. It was a network of families, some influential, some not, all sharing the same political views. The Brotherhood began stockpiling ships and arms shortly after its inception, preparing to move against threats to the liberty of individuals. It was not until the Stark Hyperspace war, however, that they began the Freedom's Edge Project, designing and producing their own military hardware under the guise of Chyornov Medical and Design. The Dagger and Swords The Bratstvo Svobodii used an intricate insignia known as the Dagger and Swords. Every member of the Bratstvo wore this insignia in some form at all times, most often as a ring or pendant. Symbolism The Dagger and Swords itself was a composite of symbols: the ornate double-bladed dagger stood for subtlety, while the crossed swords represented a willingness to act with force when such action is called for. Underlain beneath the triad of blades were two letters: a lower-case "b" and a capital "C". The "b" stood for the Bratstvo, the Brotherhood itself. The "C" represented the ideals of the organization; the relative cases of the letters indicated that the ideals took precedence over the organization and its members. Reading the Insignia The various components of the insignia as worn by individuals were made up of particular materials, some indicating the wearer’s rank or status within the organization. Reading the Dagger and Swords was an acquired skill, requiring knowledge of the symbolism therein. *The background was black. This represented the secrecy of the Bratstvo, as well as being the best color to ensure that the other components showed easily. *The initials were inlaid metal, though each letter was a different metal. The "b" was durasteel, while the "C" was generally electrum or another highly reflective metal. This again pointed to the importance of the organization’s ideals above the Bratstvo itself. *The blades of the dagger and swords were cut from synthetic gemstones. The particular stone used was colored to indicate the family the wearer was a part of, the shading of the stone generally matching the color associated with the family. *The sword hilt inlays indicated the rank or title of the wearer. For example, the Arch of the Bratstvo had pearlescent hilt inlays in the swords, while a Tetrarch, lower in rank, wore an insignia whose swords contained blue inlays. *The dagger hilt inlay indicated Advisor status. If the wearer was an Advisor to a higher-ranking member of the Bratstvo, the inlay in the dagger’s hilt would be the color of the senior member’s rank. For instance, a Scion who was considered an Advisor of the Arch would have the black sword hilt inlays of the Scion rank, but would have the pearlescent inlay of the Arch in the hilt of the dagger. However, if the wearer was not an Advisor to a senior member, the hilt of the dagger was the same color as the inlays in the sword hilts. Key Figures *'Vaaler Chyornov', founder of the Brotherhood. *'Ygorin Chyornov', the Arch during the Stark Hyperspace War. It was he who first initiated the Freedom's Edge Project. *'Irin Chyornova', who led the organization during much of the time encompassed by the actual JvS timeline. *'Aron Kellemann', a Scion during the JvS timeline. He was also an Advisor to Irin Chyornov during her time as Arch, as well as serving as Regent, then Diarch for a time. *'Vitrian Kileti', another Scion during the JvS timeline. *'Ashlee Powell', the first of her family to be inducted as a 'blooded' member. Previously the Powells had been members but had been employed by the Kellemanns rather than being a Brotherhood family in their own right. As the first fully inducted Powell, she was the Tetrarch of the Powell family. *'Marisa Rilsen', a Scion. She was a member of the Osarian Guard, commanding the unit's SpecOps division. *'Ael t'Rllaillieu', a Scion. She was one of the key members in reestablishing the organization after the YV War (in Chaos Era). As an individual member, not a member of a Bratstvo family, her family color was emerald green. Structure The Brotherhood was a network of families whose members were inducted into the organization only when it was certain that they had embraced the ideals of the Brotherhood. Until this point, no knowledge of the Brotherhood's existence was even hinted at in the presence of non-inducted family members. The organization was headed by the Arch, under whom the Council of Tetrarchs acted as a cabinet of sourts. In addition, the Diarch and the Regent were both immediately subordinate to the Arch. There were a number of different titles and ranks within the Brotherhood, each denoted by the color of the inlaid design on the member's Brotherhood insignia: *The Arch was the overall leader of the Brotherhood; His/her insignia held pearlescent inlays in the hilts of all three weapons. *The Diarch was a deputy leader, similar in duties to a vice president. The Diarch was second in the chain of succession, taking over in the event of the Arch's death, and wore an insignia with a silver-hilted dagger and swords. *The Regent was for the most part equal to the Diarch, with the exception that the Regent was third, not second, in the chain of succession. In addition, in the absence of a relevant ruling from the Arch, the Diarch's decision trumped the Regent's. The Regent's insignia contained gold-hilted dagger and swords. *A Tetrarch was the leader of a Brotherhood family. Tetrarchs served on the Council of Tetrarchs, affirming the appointments of Scions and choosing a new Arch, Diarch, and Regent in the event of the death of any one of the three. Their insignia had white inlays in the hilts of the dagger and swords. *A Scion was a Brotherhood member who was highly trusted but was not a family Tetrarch. They were generally high-ranking Brotherhood officials, subordinate to their family's Tetrarch only in matters that affected the family itself. For matters that affected the Brotherhood as a whole, Scions were subordinate only to the Arch, Diarch, and Regent. The dagger and swords in a Scion's insignia had black hilt inlays. *An Advisor could be anyone within the upper echelons of the Brotherhood; in addition to the normal duties of his/her official rank, an Advisor was an aide to a senior member; he/she was trusted beyond question by the senior member to whome he/she was Advisor. Also, an Advisor was often considered to wield an extension of the same authority the senior member carried; as a Scion (a relatively low rank), for instance, Aron Kellemann had authority even over the Regent and Diarch due to his status as Advisor to the Arch Irin Chyornova. An Advisor's hilt inlays were that same color as his/her non-Advisor title save for the dagger hilt, which was the color of the senior member's title (see The Dagger and Swords above) Politics and Agenda The Bratstvo Svobodii held that while government in itself was necessary, no government was incorruptible. For this reason, they devoted their efforts to preventing the corruption of any governments within their influence. For the most part they attempted this through political means, but were always ready to use force if need to topple a corrupted government. In a sense, they existed to preserve liberty but not necessarily government. Fronts *Chyornov Medical and Design, which would later become Chyornov Combat Systems. *The Osarian Guard. Brotherhood Families The families that made up the core of the Brotherhood were for the most part representative of two races: Humans, and the near-Human race known as the Tilani. Each family was associated with a particular color, and with an artificial gemstone shaded in a similar color. *The Chyornov family of Alderaan were the major political leaders of the Brotherhood, as well as the founders. They would also be the front of the organization. Their family was represented by the color white; their stone, a opaque pure white stone. *The Kellemann family of Coruscant provided the organization's military hardware initially, and would later provide much of the Brotherhood's technical expertise and designs when the organization turned toward developing their own hardware. Their color was dark blue, their stone transparent and shaded an equally dark shade of blue. *The Kileti family of Kircone. They were the key military advisers to the organization. Their nonhuman heritage was not known to the rest of the galaxy; only the other Brotherhood families knew. Their family color was maroon; their stone, shaded in a dark red. *The Qeln family of Kirkone. Their color was sage green, their stone a pale green similar to a RL peridot. *The Feron family of Kirkone. Their color was dark green, their stone likewise. *The Rilsen family of Kircone. Their color was black, their stone a pure black form of the same stone used by the Chyornov family. *The Powell family of Coruscant. They became inducted as a full member family during the timeline of the JvS universe. They were represented by the color amber, and by a sulphur yellow stone. *The Arlis family of Chandrila. Their color was cadet blue; their stone, a pale blue. Communication and Networks For communication purposes, the Brotherhood revived what was considered to be a dead language. They also had codes which were near impossible to break. Category:Factions